Untold
by teamdoccubus
Summary: Bo finds herself in a strange and different Toronto. And everyone seems to think that her name is Anna. The gang is stuck with a human who looks like Bo. It's Doccubus but not really. Rated M for violence and possibly, possibly some make out scenes later.
1. So far

**Author's note:** So this is me thinking out loud. A one-shot fanfic. This is my first post, and one of my first fanfic as well. So yes I'm basically a noob. I'm not a writer so bare with me. Also, I don't want to make excuses, but grammatical errors are because English isn't my first or second language (Lol, you can blame Hollywood) and typos are all on me.

This idea came an episode of Supernatural. (I forgot which one.) So after staying up I had this.

* * *

**Untold**

Bo squeezes her eyes shut as she crashes through the glass window. Shards of broken glass and splinters of wood fly and cut through her skin. She lands with a dull thud on the pavement outside. She cringes as she struggles to get up. Pulling out the dagger from it's leather sheath that is always strapped around her right thigh, she pushes herself but sit back down, dizzy from the fall. She shakes her head to rid herself of the nauseating feeling that threatened to overcome her. She gets up just as the tattooed ogre runs bellowing from inside the house and through the broken window. Adrenaline kicks in as she again shook her head and growled fiercely at the giant. She lauighed at herself thinking it would've looked more like a "rawr" to the ogre than the lion's roar she had intended. Dagger in hand, her eyes glowing electric blue, she lunges forward

"And, cut!" someone from behind her shouts.

The ogre stops dead in his tracks. Two men approaches the ogre and removes some kind of harness from him. Bo continues to run toward the ogre but stops a few steps before reaching it. She looks around, confused.

"Wha-" she exclaims as she catches her breath. A woman approaches her and dabs foundation on her. Still confused, she dodges the woman's hand. She looks around. Three huge cameras are pointed a her. A shotgun microphone, the one she would describe as fluffy loomed above her. The bright lights coming from the light banks in front of her blinds her for a moment.

"Let's get that fog machine ready and make sure it works this time! We're moving inside. Get the two ready for the next scene." she jumps at the voice.

The man who had shouted "cut' a while ago is now barking orders at everyone using a megaphone. He sits on a foldable black chair, holding a megaphone close to his mouth as he speaks.

"We're shooting in five. Hurry it up people, we're behind schedule already."

Bo did not know how to react to the situation. Still clutching to her dagger, she moves toward the crowd near a large white tent, curious. She could hear the hum of the engines of the generators beside it.

Is this a dream? She wonders. Bo had not noticed the man with a baseball cap who was giving orders stood up from his chair and is now walking toward her.

"Anna." he calls as he increases his pace. Bo preoccupied by what she saw inside the white tent hurried toward it.

"Anna!" the man calls again, this time closing the gap between them and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, you forgot your copy of the script. Do you need to rehearse for the next scene?"

Bo could only shake her head unable to understand what the man said points at herself.

"Me?" she asks. The man laughed and nodded.

"Let me know if you need time. I'll call everyone _back in,_ in five." he turned to leave.

"Back in?"

"Yeah, after the break." he said with a hurried tone. "I'll go get your make up artist and you can start getting ready in the dressing room."

Before Bo could say a word, he walks hurriedly to a slim woman, who's near the cameras, talking to a guy wearing a beige vest. He whispered something to her. The woman then walks toward her, silver case in hand.

"Hey." she greeted her with a smile. "Ready? Steve said you're ready. Let's get you inside and get those plasters in place as well."

"What? Wait! I don't know wha-" but the woman had gone into the house already. She feels a sharp pain in her hand and jolts.

"Ouch!" she had forgotten the dagger she was holding. It drops to the ground with a small clink.

She had somehow gripped the blade and it cut through her hand. The wound is small but it still stings. She picks up the dagger and sheathed it. She wipes the blood with a napkin that was lying on the table near the entrance of the tent. She let out a hiss, feeling the wound throb. Remembering what she had seen inside the tent she decides to go inside it.

The bustle inside the tent overwhelms Bo. She dodges a few people rushing by her just as she spot her by the corner. She makes a beeline toward her. Just before the reaches her a hand grabs her.

"Anna, we have got to get you ready. Come on!" the redhead came back for. She pulls her out of the tent and leads her into the house.

"Wait, I have need to talk to Lauren." she protested.

"You will in a while, dear. Now pucker up." the redhead said after sitting her down in front of a mirror with lightbulbs lined on its frame.

"Where's the ogre?" she asks. The urgency in her voice undeniable. "Need to interrogate him."

"The ogre is in another room. Close your eyes." the redhead laughed softly as she obliged. She applies black eyeliner on her. "And don't worry you will interrogate him soon enough."

Bo couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream or a prank the gang is pulling on her.

"Okay were done." the redhead said taking one last look at her hair. She hands her a robe and a small box. "Here. The bathroom is down the hallway to the left." that said, she leaves, taking her silver case with her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she says loudly and frowns.

"Hey, why aren't you ready yet? We're up in two." a voice behind her made her jump. She turns abruptly. The voice was all too familiar.

"Lauren! Thank god you're here! What the hell is going on?" she strides toward the blonde. She pauses for a bit as the scene in front of her sunk in. "And why are you wearing a bathrobe? Lab coats too much for you?" she frowns.

The blonde laughed. "Did you want to rehearse before the scene?"

"What? Lauren, if this is your idea of April Fool's on a Halloween then you got me. Tell Kenzi she can come out now." she sighs, defeated.

"Anna are you okay?" the blonde extended a hand and places it on her arm.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore!" she moves her had away from the blonde and starts to walk back to the chair in front of the mirror.

The blonde sighed and followed her. "Anna, are you nervous?" the blonde speaks to her softly. "I know this is the first time were doing this, and hell I'm nervous too but maybe we can probably work around this."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette's brow furrowed. "And why is everybody calling me Anna? My name is Bo."

"Wow you're in character I give you that. Now come on, get ready, I think they're calling a _back in._" the blonde turns to leave. Bo catches her arm before she leaves.

"Look I don't know what's going on here. I know this might sound fifty shades of crazy but I need you to believe me and I need your help." she says quickly. "Because I am not Anna. And everyone's been calling me that since I crashed through that window. But I am Isabeau."

The blonde's face became serious. Silence engulfed both of them for a moment. Then the blonde snorts as she tries to suppress a laugh.

"Good one! You almost got me you bad, bad girl!" she wraps her arms around her stomach laughing hard. "I couldn't have pulled that one even if I wanted to! You're getting back at me for ignoring you, aren't you? Wait 'til Rachel and Kris hears about this. They're gonna have a field day when they find out you pulled a prank on me! And almost got me too!" the blonde laughed so hard that she had to sit on a chair and squeeze her cheeks to stop it from hurting.

Bo stared at her. The gravity of the situation sinking in. This blonde is a different person. Lauren, she's way to serious to act like this. In this kind of situation, she'd go on about the probabilities of this kind of situation. She would be talking science-y stuff that Bo wouldn't know a thing about. She backs up and reaches for the arm rest of the chair. Tears fell from her eyes as realization hit her. The blonde fell silent seeing the brunette crying.

"Oh my god... holy shit!" she whispers as she covers her mouth with both hands. "You _are _serious."

Bo nodded. "Who are you?" she looks at the blonde. Her eyes, still that familiar hazel brown. But she doesn't know this person.

"I.. I'm..." the blonde swallowed. "My name is Zoie Palmer."

* * *

"Oh, Trickster!" Kenzi called out in a sing-song voice as she pranced to the bar and sits on a bar stool. The brunette following her frowning. "Moi and le BFF needs hangover juice, T-dawg! she said as she slams her hand on the bar.

Trick emerged from behind the bar and raises an eyebrow at Kenzi then looks at the brunette. She sits on the bar stool next to Kenzi.

"What happened to her?" the blood king's brow furrowed. "Why is she wearing a cap and sunglasses."

"Me gots no idea!" Kenzi shrugged. "I dragged her out the house this morning because she won't get up. I said we're going to the Dal, suddenly she wants to go incognito! So!" Kenzi explained in her chipper mood. "I'm guessing ogre brawl, plus bad hangover, plus no succusexy-time with the Doc equals, tadah!" Kenzi waves her hands as if to showcase the brunette who stayed silent the whole time.

Trick conjures up two shot glasses and poured a bluish liquid on both. "Here, this might help." he said, sliding the glasses over to the two. Kenzi immediately took hers.

"I can't. I'm on a strict 12-day diet. And I'm breastfeeding so..."

The blue "hangover juice" sprays out from Kenzi's mouth. "Way to make my day succufriend!" she glares at the brunette. "I know I ask for schmexy details on your doccu-banging sometimes, but why spill the beans in front of gramps here?" Kenzi frowned as Trick glared at the two women.

"What?" the brunette asks, seemingly oblivious to Kenzi or Trick's annoyance. If the petite goth did not know any better she would think the woman is serious.

Just then the door opens. Lauren hurriedly walks to the bar.

"Trick, I have the results of the specimen you sent over last night. Apparently, it's a dejaspira. According to a quantitative real-time Polymerase chain reaction assay that I conducted last night. I compared the levels of dejaspira from the specimen taken from the victims and the saliva that was taken from the o... gre." the doctor slowed down when Trick raises up a hand. She lowers her head, embarassed.

"Sorry." she smiled. She notices the brunette sitting beside her. "Oh, hey babe." she smiled and leans over giving the brunette a slight brush on the lips. The brunette suddenly stands up.

"Whoa there!" she takes off her sunglasses and raises an eyebrow at Lauren. "What did you just do?"

"Bo, I kissed you." Lauren responds perplexed at her girlfriend's reaction. "Am I not allowed to?"

"Are we already rehearsing?" the brunette asks, apparently confused.

Kenzi, Trick and Lauren exchanged looks before Lauren spoke up.

"Bo, rehearsing for what?"

"You keep calling me Bo, so it's either we're rehearsing, or already shooting, and I'm not seeing cameras." she said calmly. "Or are you guys pulling a prank on me again? Zoie?" narrowing her eyes at Lauren.

"What did you call me?" the doctor asks.

"Zoie, and you're Rick and Ksenia." she says as she points to Trick and Kenzi consecutively. She turns back to Lauren and says "You're Zoie Palmer. You play Lauren Lewis on this TV show."

Lauren shoots a look a Trick who says "Uh-oh."


	2. Sweet Dreams are made of these

**Author's Note:**

**So yes I've decided to continue the story as I have received lots of love from you guys. Thank you so much! Be patient with me on this one. I'm still figuring this out as I go, since this really was intended to be. one shot fic. Please do keep the reviews coming so I know at least how to go on with this. As any author, I do love reading the reviews! Enjoy, and I hope I do not disappoint. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2 : Sweet Dreams are made of these**

**"**You're Zoie, Rick and Ksenia." the brunette said looking at then in disbelief.

Lauren looked at the brunette and then Trick, her eyes questioning.

"Oh dear." the Blood king muttered.

"Joey who?" Kenzi says as she jumps off the bar stool.

"Zzzo-wee. With a Z". the brunette's brow furrowed.

"Trick do you know anything about this?" Lauren said worried.

He nodded. "I may have an idea and it's not good news."

"Then spill it B-King!" Kenzi's attention now turned to Trick. Then she chuckles. "B-King like Burger King."

A smug smile crossed the petite girl's lips. Trick raised his eyebrows.

"You know, Have it your way. Get it? 'Coz you're the blood king?" Kenzi runs her hands on the bar back and forth, her thumbs meeting at the center. She usually does when she gets uncomfortable, Trick had noticed.

Trick looks at her, rolls his eyes and smiles a bit.

"Fine. Don't laugh at my jokes 'coz I know they're super funny!" she widens her eyes as she emphasizes the word super.

"Trick." Lauren tapped on the bar with her hand impatiently. "What happened?"

The brunette had remained quiet, apparently confused.

"This person isn't Bo." the blood king said.

"What?" Lauren and Kenzi screamed in unison. Then a barrage of questions from the two who had spoken in unison and in a panic, followed.

"Then where is she?"

"Dude, How the hell do we find her?"

"How did this happen, Trick?"

"How do we know this isn't Bo-Bo?"

"Trick we must hurry! Bo might be in danger!"

"Alright, alright! Just calm down and follow me." Trick motioned them to the back room.

"Wait hold on, hold on!" the brunette interjects. "Are you kidding me? Guys, stop fooling around, okay? We all know we're already behind schedule. Where's Steve and the others? Why aren't we setting up already?"

Kenzi gaped at the brunette. "What are you talking about? Gibberish much?"

"Ksenia?" the brunette said in disbelief. "I know you said you wanted to rehearse but, seriously?"

"Yep! This one's not Bo-Bo." she says turning to Trick. "Waaaay too prim and proper. And... craaayyyy..." saying the last word inaudibly in between her teeth in a sing-song voice and rolls her eyes.

"I totally heard that!" the brunette frowned. "Come on stop playing already. This isn't funny anymore."

"Hey, I may be all kinds of funny... most of the time... but I'm not being funny right now, lady." Kenzi glares at the brunette. Whoever this woman is, she's not liking her one bit. It's bad enough that she had replaced Bo, but she can't bare this woman's high and mighty demeanor.

"Look, let's just stop this and get on with the shoot, okay." the brunette sighed.

Kenzi exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and glared at the brunette again. She briskly motioned for the basement and prances toward its entrance. Before going down the stairs, she looks at Lauren who looks torn between following Trick and Kenzi to the basement or consoling the brunette.

"Well? Are you coming?" the petite raven haired human mouthed.

The blonde looks at the brunette then back to her.

"I'll be right behind you." she nods.

"Okay, whatever, hot-pants." she trots down the stairs her heels loudly clicking on the wooden planks.

Lauren turns to the brunette who is looking agitated now. For a brief moment she thought of how to approach her. It's quite obvious that she's skeptic about the whole situation. And Lauren doesn't want to stress her further. She approached the stranger cautiously. Stranger? This woman looks like her Bo, speaks the same as Bo, and yet she doesn't feel like Bo. Lauren knows her girlfriend all too well - her bio-chemical anatomy, even - that though physically someone could look like Bo, she would always recognize her even if she was in another body.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Look ummm..." she says, not really knowing how to approach the woman.

The brunette's brows furrows but she smiles "Zo, I get the prank. Now lets get started shall we. We have to run through the script and this scene I have to rehearse with you again. Sam's got me exhausted last night because he couldn't sleep so I'm a bit on edge today."

Lauren lowered her gaze and shakes her head. "Too much information." she thinks to herself. "Why don't we just go to the basement first and then talk there?"

Without saying a word, the brunette sighs and put her hands up in a surrender. It's obvious these bunch wouldn't let up unless she let's them finish the prank. She's now wondering if Emily, Jay and the gang is also in this.

Lauren opens to door to the basement and waits for the brunette to follow. Descending the stairs they see Trick placing a huge old book on his table. Kenzi had already sat on the table, waiting for them.

"Wow! They've redesigned? This looks like the real Dal. Well at least how I pictured it to be. Nice touch!" the brunette looked around, touching an old sword that is hanging on the wall. It looks so real. She then runs her hand along the line of old books in the shelf, amazed at the efforts of the artists. She always adored these artists' efforts. "This is a surprise indeed!"

Trick smiled. He understands the reaction of the brunette. Denial is the first human reaction to this situation. Lauren takes a chair from the corner and places it near the table next to Trick.

"Here, sit down." she says, determined to make their guest a bit more comfortable.

"Sure I'll just sit back and watch the show." the brunette smirks.

Lauren chuckled at the snide comment but decides not address it. She stands next to Trick who is busy leafing through the pages of the old book. In a hurry, but being careful not to rip the delicate pages. He stopped halfway through turning a page and turns back to the previous page.

"Here it is." he rests a finger on the book.

"In Signantes?" Lauren asked "The Sealing."

Trick nods. "At the end of each century, A council of light and dark fae mages called the Paenulam are tasked to reinforce the force field of this world. This ritual have been decreed since the imprisonment of Odin. When he was captured, he was so strong that the only way to imprison him was to tap into the energy of the force field of this world." Trick explains. "And in order to continue to imprison him they must continually feed his prison with the force field's energy." Trick translated the words that were written in "Klingon" as Kenzi put it.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Kenzi interjects. "Can you speak human? Coz like, for realzies I have no friggin' idea what you just said." Kenzi looks at the brunette, who remained silent. Raising an eyebrow, she whispers. "Also for her, 'coz I doubt she's as science-y as you both." satisfied, she nods.

Lauren takes a deep breath and smiles.

"It's like this. Imagine the prison is your iPod. And there's a particular app on your iPod that needs to run on full power. And in order for it to run, you have to frequently or constantly recharge it."

"Ah!" Kenzi clapped her hands so loud, that the brunette jumped a little. "I get it!"

Lauren looks at the brunette, questioning. The brunette nods, indicating that she understood.

"So, what am I here again?" the brunette asks.

"If my hypothesis is right, when Odin broke from this prison, the energy had backfired into the force-field inflicting a wound on the force-field that connected both your world and ours." Lauren explains mostly to the brunette, thinking that the brunette had realized that she's not in her own word. "Both you and Bo must have been in the same place of the wound at the same time, that you somehow managed to switch worlds. But I'm not sure yet. This was a theory of one of my mentors two years ago."

"No Lauren, you could be right." I have heard of this theory before. Madman Jones, they called him. He spoke of extreme power that could bridge to impossible worlds. No one believed him." Trick shake his head. "I should have known."

The brunette looks at them in disbelief.

"Well how do we fix this, Trickster?" Kenzi asks. "Is there anything there in your book? Some voodoo dance we could perform to get Bo-Bo back?"

The blood king inhaled deeply. "No Kenzi I'm afraid this has never happened before. No one knows how to fix it."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Really? What are you getting at here exactly? I mean if this is a joke, the punch-line's taking too long."

The three looks at her, not sure what to say. They look so serious that the brunette's heart skips a beat. She denies the feeling of panic. Instead she stands up and starts for the door.

"I'm heading out for a while. I need to check on Sam." she puts a hand in her pocket and fumbles for her phone. "Where the hell is my phone?" she whispers to herself angrily. She shrugs and proceeds to walk up the stairs, and out the door.

Lauren sighs. "I'll handle this Trick. Please call me if you find anything at all that might be able to help us. And call Dyson. He needs to know about this."

Trick nods as he sits down and opens another book. Lauren hurriedly walks up the stairs to catch up with the brunette.

* * *

"I'll take her home." says the blonde quietly. "She must be exhausted from all this. She's mentioned this to me a few days ago. I just think she needs a bit of rest. I just think she needs a few days off."

"I understand." he nods in agreement. "Should I call for him to pick her up?"

"No, I can take her. I brought my car anyway."

He nodded as the blonde turns and walks to Bo.

"I'll take you home." she said. "We'll figure things out from there."

The brunette nods as she leads Bo to her black 2014 BMW 640i gran coupe.

The drive home was eerily silent. The blond did not attempt to talk to her. Bo didn't mind. She had told her that she needed to go back to the crack shack. The blonde obliged and told her it would be a few hours drive so she could sleep if she wanted to. The day had stressed her out completely and feeling the hunger of her inner succubus, she welcomed the idea of sleep.

_"Hey Bo-bo!" the raven haired Russian greeted her at the door. "We gots pizza! Hot pants ordered Thai too. Come on!"_

_"Hey, Kenz!" pulling Kenzi into a tight hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"_

_"Mmmm.. yeah. Woah! Owwww! Easy there succuface! BO-zheh moy!" Kenzi grimaces as she pulls away from the succubus. Uttering the last words in thick Russian. "I get it! You miss me!" her eyes widens as she raised both hands between her and the succubus. "Now come on inside, you lady lurve is waiting for yah!"_

_Hearing this, Bo brushes past Kenzi to find Lauren, leaving her BFF gaping at her in disbelief. She finds the blonde sitting on the couch, watching Animal Planet while drinking chardonnay which she assumed is one of Kenzi's plunders from Trick's stash._

_"Hey babe." she says scooting beside the blonde and planting a light kiss on her cheek._

_The blond smelled of sweet wine, and she flushed red. But Bo noticed a change in her color as she kissed her. Her cheeks turned crimson as she sheepishly smiles and lowers her gaze to the glass she's holding. Her fingers fidgeting on the glass' rim. Bo noticed her aura swirling unusually to a nine tonight. She loved it._

_"Right!" the petite Russian made Bo jump a little as she plops down on the small couch in front of them. "Just ignore me, I'm just gonna sit here and watch Animal Planet. It's not like there's a difference to THAT..." she points to the TV which showed a lioness whipping her tail while she passes a lion. "...and THIS anyway." she says motioning her hands in an exaggerated fashion toward the two. She groans and takes a large bite of a pizza slice, leaving the entire slice dangling in her mouth while she chews. Then she hastily picked up the remote and presses the buttons in random. Bo chuckles as Lauren opens and the closes her mouth several times, trying to find the words to say._

_"Come on." Bo stands up and offers a hand. "I need to talk to you anyway. Let's go upstairs." she turns to Kenzi she rolls her eyes. "We'll be back and we can start the movie night, alright?"_

_"Sure." Kenzi mouthed. "Take your time! We'll start the movie night in three days!" she snaps as she takes the last bite of pizza and settled for HBO._

_"And what better way to drown out the vehement sounds of Succusex than Mother of Dragons sex!" Kenzi shouts as she turns up the volume. "Better this, than lions." she mumbles, taking two slices of triple cheese and pepperoni pizza and pressing the two slices together like a sandwich. Taking a large bite, she looks at Bo innocently._

_Bo rolls her eyes and pulls Lauren up leading her to the stairs._

_"So what's up?" Lauren asks her as Bo reached our to open the door to her room. The glass that was held loosely to the doors wooden frame clatters as she opens it. Taking both the blonde's hand, she leads Lauren inside._

_Smiling she says " I have a lot to tell you. Crazy things happened to me today. Your geeky-doctor self would not believe it." she says backing up to the bed. Feeling the bed behind her legs, she sits down and pulls the blonde to her. The blonde laughs as she straddles the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck._

_"Really?" Lauren raises an eyebrow._

_"Really." Bo answers. "But I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too, babe." the blonde kisses her gently. She sends butterfly kisses on the tip of Bo's nose, her eye lids, trailing down back to her lips. The succubus shudders at the touch of her lips. Wrapping her arms around the doctor's slender waist, she pulls her as close as she can until their bodies melded. She then moves to kiss her. The blonde's slender fingers tangled themselves around her brown locks. She moans into her lover's mouth as she feels her grip tightening. Feeling the urgency of Lauren's kisses and the heat swirling around them, she deepens her kiss and pulled back, a trail of blue smoke swirling out from the blonde's mouth. She had never tasted Lauren like this. A sweet, hot and fulfilling, like a strong liquor. She drew in as much as she could take, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She could feel the blonde's short breaths as blunt nails dug into her shoulders. The blonde gasps, willing herself to speak, but nothing came out. Bo could feel her own body strengthening was the blonde weakens._

_"Bo stop!" Kenzi's voice snapped her out of her dark ecstasy. "Bo stop it! You're killing her!" _

Her eyes opened revealing a bluish white glow. A pair of hazel brown eyes stares blankly back at her. The blonde in front of her, now slowly, weakly gasping for air, her hand gripping the steering wheel of her black 2014 BMW 640i gran coupe.

* * *

**Author's (second) Note:**

**Yes I know it's confusing. Have patience as I will upload the next chapter soon. I'll give you a one word hint though for those who were confused. "Zoie" **


	3. Here Without You

**Author's Note: Yes I understand the confusion last chapter, though you'd have to forgive me because I would not try to explain it. You are gonna have to read on. Also, from here on out, as you read the story I'd like you to keep in mind that I do not, in any way pretend to know the actors of the show. This is PURELY fictional and everything I write comes only from my mind and not from facts.**

Thank you so much for the nicest comments that I have received in the past chapters, and I hope you keep on reading.

**Untold: Here Without You**

Zoie adjusts her rear view mirror one more time as she turns to a corner. She is usually comfortable with Anna. But today it just seems weird. More than weird, in fact. It's not that she felt uneasy, she has always felt comfortable around the brunette. That's why her gags work so well. The brunette would always laugh at them. Maybe it was a good thing the shoot didn't happen after all. It would have been so awkward on her part. She shifts glancing at the brunette beside her who is now deep in sleep.

_She must be exhausted._ The blonde thought to herself. She is one of the few people who knows what the brunette had gone through. And she knows it wasn't easy for her. She wanted to be there for her. Within the four years that they had worked together they have grown close.

But the business did not make it so easy for them. Scrutinizing eyes watch their every move. And each smile, each look, each moment together, will be given meaning by those who do not even understand what's going on. _The ones who know don't care anymore, and the ones who care don't know._ She silently laughed at the thought. Not that she even cared what people say. Her life isn't exactly an open book to them and she preferred it that way. She had never envied those people bathing in the limelight. She had always avoided big roles because of that reason. Privacy is always an issue. And it's something she wants to keep. She's satisfied of doing what she loves, yet keep her own personal life peaceful.

A soft moan from the sleeping brunette stirred her from her thoughts

"Hey, babe." she mutters, still deep in sleep.

The blonde raises an eyebrow and smiles broadly. She talks in her sleep

"But I've missed you." the brunette speaks clearly this time that blonde thought she had woken up. The blonde's brow creased.

"But I've missed you." the brunette speaks clearly this time that blonde thought she had woken up. The blonde's brow creased. _Whatever she's talking about, it is none of my business. _She scolded herself. She jumped a little when her cellphone vibrated on the dashboard creating a weird humming sound. She slows the car down and parked on the side of the road to answer it.

Just as she was about to hit the answer button, a hand grabbed her wrist, sending the phone tumbling on the car floor and disappearing under the passenger's seat. Jolts of tiny electric hot pulses course from the brunette's hand to her body. Before she could react, the brunette pulls her close, placing a hand behind her neck and bringing their lips together. The blonde panicked, her first thought was that the windows are lightly tinted. And in broad daylight anyone could see them outside. Her eyes darted as she puts both hands on the brunette's shoulders in trying to push her away. But the brunette did not even budge. She tried again and again, her blunt nails digging into the brunette's shoulders. Slowly she feels relaxed as she felt pulses of heat flow out of her and into the brunette's mouth. Her knees weaken and her hands drops down, helpless. The heat from the brunette's lips now intensifies, soliciting a low groan from the blonde. Logic told her she's dying, as she sees wisps of bluish white smoke escapes through her lips. The brunette had tilted her head back now, eyes still closed. The blonde willed her eyes to open as waves of pleasure crashed through her. But somehow, her sight grew dimmer as the pleasure heightens. Realization hit her as the brunette's eyes flew open. Burning a sinister electric blue, the brunette looks directly at her. It was a look of lust at first. Evil lust. Dark and consuming. Then changed into a gradient of chocolate-brown and blue, as she saw the panic in the brunette's eyes.

"Oh my god!" the brunette's expression rapidly changed. Her eyes now full of concern. "I'm so sorry. Shit" the brunette cursed under her breath.

Feeling her head swoon, the blonde slumped in front of Bo. The brunette caught her in time.

"No. No. No. Hey..." she slaps the blonde lightly trying to wake her up. "Don't pas out, look at me!" she shouted in a panic. The blonde can barely keep her eyes open. A weak moan came out as a response. As the blonde struggled to keep her eyes open, she takes short gasps of air. Realization hit her hard and cold. It is impossible but somehow, it happened.

Taking more gulps of air she whispered in a raspy, agonized breath "Bo?"

* * *

Lauren strides to keep up with the brunette who had already disappeared out the door. Walking out the door she saw the brunette walk up the alley and then turn back, obviously confused. Turning back around she walked out to the main street, and did a slow 360 turn, and then frowns. Lauren hurries to her.

"What the hell happened? Did you remodel the entire block?" the brunette she frowns as Lauren approaches her. The blonde shakes her head.

"No. What did you say your name was?"

"Zoie." the brunette says exasperated. "I'm not kidding!"

"Okay, Zoie, you need to calm down and listen to what I say." Lauren says in her scientist-doctor tone.

"Ugh, Anna! My name is Anna!" the brunette throws her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Because you said your name was Zoie and now it's Anna."

The brunette groans and walks briskly to find a cab, frustrated at the blonde's jokes. This has gotten too far. Most days she would actually love her jokes. But she feels so exhausted from the late night to early morning shoots, she could not bring herself to laugh at the persistent gags of her co-workers. Not noticing the man walking toward her. The lanky, pale-faced man who looked like someone taken out of a Johnny Scissorhands movie drew a sword. He then took hold of both sides of his head and twisted it of, placing it on the side of the alley. He then walked straight for the brunette, swinging his sword.

"Anna!" she heard the blonde call. She spun around just in time to see a headless man swing his sword at her. Instinct willed her to dodge the onslaught. She awkwardly veered to the right as the sword swooshes in front of her missing her head by a mere inch. She awkwardly stepped back, tripping on a soda can, she fell to her buttocks. She saw the blonde take a piece of metal bar and strikes the headless man on the back which did nothing to the man. He continues to walk calmly to the brunette. Gripping his sword loosely on his hand, confident that the prey is his to finish. What happened next was in slow motion for the brunette. As the headless man brought down his sword on her, it stopped mid air. A man in an all black leather ensemble walked in front of the headless man, his hand held up.

"Well looks like you're in a pinch, doll." he said in a thick English accent. "You might want to remember this when you threaten me with another Christmas ornament panache." he smirks, his hand still raised up in front of the struggling headless man.

"Vex!" it was Kris. The brunette recognized his voice. She looks as the shape shifter grabs the headless man by the arm causing it to release the sword. He ripped at its chest with his claws, sending a spray of blood on the pavement. The brunette looked on in horror as the blonde man she knows as Kris, breaks the arm of the headless man. His eyes burning bright yellow.

"Lauren!" he growls. "Find its head."

The blonde nodded and hurries to the alley.

The Mesmer, who had let go of the headless man, now leans on the brick wall watching them, amused. His hands crossed as he smirks. The blonde, now back from the alley carries the head toward them. Vex took the head from the blonde and the sword lying on the brunettes feet and skewers the severed head with it. The brunette jolted and blinks as a few drops of blood, warm blood, sprinkles on her face. As she watches the blond man drag to body to the alley toward the bar, truth hit her hard. Waking up in Bo's bed, getting lost while driving to the Dal, the remodeling of the Dal, the killing of a headless man. What was it called?

"A Dullahan." she mutters silently, staring at the trail of blood in front of her that led to the Dal.

* * *

"Dude! What the hell happened?" Kenzi rushes to the door when she sees Dyson dragging a headless body inside. Followed by Vex who was admiring the skewered head on the sword, his tongue licking his lower lip.

"A Dullahan attacked Bo." Dyson says dropping the body beside the door.

"The headless emo creep?" Kenzi rushes to Lauren and the brunette. "Are you guys okay? Whose blood is that?" she asks genuinely concerned.

"We're fine Kenzi just a little shaken." the blonde doctor reassures her.

"She's not Bo." Trick says in a hurried tone to Dyson and then turns to the patrons inside the bar. "Alright, bar's closed! Everybody out!"

Lauren had led Anna to a chair and let the dazed brunette sit. The brunette sat but then stood up again.

"I need to wash this up." she says in an unbelievably calm tone as she tries to wipe the blood off her face with her hands. Her shaking hands betrays her.

"I'll take you to the restroom." Lauren says. "Follow me."

"Yeah I'll go with ya. I need the deets!" she follows the two women to the restroom.

Dyson sat on the bar to talk to Trick and Vex joins him after discarding the head beside its body. Trick hands them both a glass of scotch.

"Hmm.. We should get attacked more often. I could get used to free drinks after a Dullahan kebab." the Mesmer chuckles.

Ignoring Vex, Dyson leaned on the bar and addresses Trick. "Trick, you said that wasn't Bo. Is that why I smelled human on her?"

The Blood King nods. "Yes, it's a long story."

"Trick, You know that I need to know what's going on right?"

"Alright." Trick sighs as he pulls a chair and places in if front of Dyson and the Mesmer.

"You're kidding right? I mean have you looked at her, Hotpants?" Kenzi hisses through clenched teeth right outside the door of the restroom. "She's like that Duchess lady whats-her-face of Cambridge! Plus I don't really like her! She's like Bo-Bo's evil frickin' twin!"

"Kenzi, she can't stay with Dyson or Trick either."

The petite Russian raises an eyebrow at her."You know what, Hotpants? For a genius you're so clueless."

"What did you say?"

"Doc! You're the only option. Let's face it, the Light Fae compound is still by far the safest place she could be right now. Not to mention you have the nicest bed." Kenzi grins at her and wiggles her eyebrows.

"I can't-"

Just then the door opens and the brunette comes out of the restroom.

"I'm done." she says softly. Lauren noticed that her eyes were puffy. Had she been crying? She wondered.

"Alright then, Hotpants!" Kenzi says slapping her arm lightly. "You bed it is! I mean place! Your place!" she snorts and gives her a mischievous smile and skips of to join the two men at the bar.

"You go on ahead." she says to the brunette. "I have to wash up as well."

The brunette nods and walks to the bar. Lauren hurries to the restroom locking the door behind her. Opening the faucet she cups her hands on the running water and splashes it on her face. She had felt so sick since this morning. She had taken three aspirins and still that didn't help. She felt her fever increase a few degrees higher and she knows it is not a good sign. What is this? Has she caught a disease. It sure did not feel like a normal flu. She hands shakes uncontrollably as she closes the faucet. Closing her eyes, she takes large gulps of air, hoping it would help ease the nauseating feeling.

When she opens her eyes, the first thing she sees are her hands. A pale purple glow pulses up and down her arm. More curious than surprised, she brings her hand closer to examine it. She blinks several times, the scientist in her trying to process the situation. A she did, something in the mirror caught her eye. As she slowly looks at her reflection in the mirror, in took a few seconds for her to realize, that her eyes are now glowing a faint purple.


	4. Have You Ever?

**Author's Note: So I had meant for chapter 3 and 4 to be in one chapter. But I thought it was too long and too boring to be on only one chapter. Anyway, as usual, I love your comments so keep 'em comin'! And thank you again!**

* * *

**Untold: Have You Ever?**

"You mean my life is on TV all this time like it's some reality TV show? Like Big Brother?" she says, her eyes glued to the huge screen in front of her. She watched herself talk to Lou Ann inside the prison.

"Well more like The Vampire Diaries, minus the blood sucking, but yeah." the blonde said.

"Wow." she stared at herself. Everything is so accurate. She had this idea that movies based on real life stories are always inaccurate. They always have to put in drama and all the sleazy stuff in between so it would sell. Not that she had to even try being sleazy.

"So you are Lauren's actor?" she asked looking at the blonde.

The blonde nods. The brunette's attention was drawn back to the large screen as she heard a familiar voice. The old Ash's deep voice was gentle and soothing. Yet unbelievably commanding in every way. It did not surprise Bo that Lauren was mostly submissive to him except for those times that she had to go against his orders to help Bo.

_"She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive I'm sure you can think of some way to distract her."_ the Ash said leaving Lauren to contemplate.

Bo could see Lauren visibly swallow as the Ash left. She had understood why Lauren had done what she did. But seeing this is in a whole new perspective, she felt betrayed all over again.

"How is it going for you?" she asks the blonde trying to distract herself from the pang of hurt that grips her heart.

"It pays the bills and I enjoy doing it. I mean I enjoy it because acting is my passion." the blonde rolls her eyes and smiles, realizing it was an awkward statement. She had been fine with all the sleazy scenes of course. It was part of the job. But talking to it with someone who looked like Anna, not to mention this brunette in front of her is the real deal. She felt the need to elaborate the statement so it would not be misunderstood. The brunette smiles, amused that the blonde talks exactly like Lauren, she had that awkward yet slightly confident air in her that Bo always loved. Even the aura she gives out is almost the same as Lauren's. The aura she sees in people are always different for each person, like a thumbprint. Lauren's aura shines a mix of purple a white that swirls up in a double helix. This woman in front of here has the same. The only difference of hers is that the helix gives out sparks from time to time and this intrigued Bo.

The soft music on the TV grabbed her attention. Her eyes widen as the scene in front of her unravels.

"_What are you doing?" _her TV self says.

"_I don't know yet. But just let me." _said and kissed her. She looked on as her TV-self breaks the kiss.

"_I don't want to hurt you."_ it's awkward enough watching this.

"_I trust you." _but watching it with someone she barely knows but who looks and sounds like Lauren, made it even more uncomfortable.

Bo's mouth dropped open as the next scene reveals a half-naked Lauren on top of her. Red sheets tangled around their bodies. Bo frantically fumbled for the TV remote beside her and desperately pushes random buttons. But instead of turning it off she turns up the volume. The blonde mentally slaps herself sore. _Of all the episodes, Zoie, really why would you choose Vexed? _She scolds herself. She had randomly picked an episode from the first season of the show, forgetting the lewd scenes.

"Here let me." the blonde had rushed to her side in an awkward panic and takes the TV remote from her. But Bo had gripped it so hard that when she let go, it slipped through the blonde's fingers. The blonde let out a loud "ah!" as the remote hits the marble floor and bounced a couple of times before it hit the side of the couch at the other end of the room. The blonde hurriedly walked to it and picked it up and points it at the TV. She presses the power button several times and groans as she realizes that it was probably broken.

"Oh for the love of god!" she exclaims and walks over to the TV and turns it off. The sudden silence that engulfs the two women is deafening. Bo looks at the blonde briefly but averted her eyes, almost instantly, when their eyes met. The blonde was the first to regain her composure.

She clears her throat. "Would you like a beer?" she smiles.

It was unbelievable to Bo how quickly the blonde brushed off the awkwardness between them. Had it been Lauren , the blonde would have just left and tinkered with her swabs. Bo would have to be the one to think of ways to start a conversation again.

Bo smiles back at the blonde. "Yeah, thanks!" she follows the blonde to the kitchen and sits on the stool on the kitchen island. The blonde's place is huge compared to Lauren's. Or Lauren's apartment at the Light Fae compound. Her kitchen is painted white, while the counters are black marble and wood. Her fridge, a black two-door, is packed with everything in the grocery store. The blonde opened two Utopias.

"Bottle okay with you or do you want a glass?" the blonde asked.

"Bottle's fine." she replies taking the bottle the blonde handed her. She takes a large gulp willing herself to forget that awkward moment a while back. She shakes her head in humiliation. The blonde leans on the counter placing her elbows on it. She stared at Bo but didn't say anything. The brunette shifted uncomfortably on the stool and plays with the sweat-beads of the bottle with her finger. Lauren's gaze had this effect on her. She hated herself for feeling the same way for this stranger.

Sure, she looks like Lauren, speaks like Lauren, but she's in a different world. And this woman in front of her, surely, is different from Lauren.

Seeing the awkward look in Bos face, the blonde walks around the counter and sits one stool away from the brunette, but facing her. She clears her throat.

"So." she says trying to sound as casual as possible. "You really are a succubus?"

"Yeah I am. The real deal."

"Hmm.. well after that chi-sucking you did back there I'm totally convinced."

"I'm just happy I didn't kill you. I was hungry. Really hungry." the brunette explained. Concern shone in her eyes. "And a hunger like that could wear down a Fae. I could have killed you."

"Well you didn't and I am perfectly fine." Zoie smiled. "Like nothing happened."

The brunette shook her head. "That shouldn't happen again. Maybe there's some Fae..."

"No, there's no such thing. I this world, it's all just something from a TV show."

The brunette sighs.

"Don't worry, though." the blonde said seeing the look of defeat in the succubus' eyes. "I will help you find a way to get back to where you're from. Maybe push you inside the TV or something." she chuckles.

Bo chuckles with her. She was easy to get along with. Just like Lauren.

"Call it scientific curiosity, though I'm no Doctor." the blonde says. "Do you do that touch thing?"

"Yeah." Bo says taking another gulp of beer. The blonde gets off the stool and sits in from of her. She held out a hand to Bo.

"I'm curious as to how it actually feels." she says leaning close.

Bo frowns "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to know how that feels. And this can also help when my acting. Like when Bo, or Anna for that matter touches me." she explains. "That's an excuse though. I'm just really curious. Come on." she laughed softly.

Bo hesitates for a while. She stares at the blonde in front of her. She had the same specks in her eyes that looked like stars. Her smile arcs the same way. She felt like she was betraying Lauren. But somehow part of her screams that it is the right thing to do. Giving up, she takes the blonde's hand and places another on top of it.

"Okay. Are you ready for this?" she asks. This feeling is all too familiar.

"Hit me." she laughs, then thinking to herself. _This is all too familiar. Only this time it's for real._

The brunette chuckles. She does too although she realizes, that more than anything, it was more of a nervous reassurance chuckle. A light reddish glow travels down the brunette's arm to her hand.

A sharp intake of breath escapes her lips as she feels the warmth travel from her hand and spreading throughout her body. She bites her lower lip trying to control the urge to devour the brunette in front of her. She mustered all the strength she had to look into the woman's eyes.

Bo sent another pulse of energy from her hands to the blonde. She could not help but stare at the woman in front of her. The blonde's gaze shifted from their hands to her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat when the blonde's eye met hers. She did not notice her fingers tighten around the blonde's fingers, as she felt her own desire rise. Her body moved forward on its own as if it was drawn to the woman in front of her. The blonde's eyes fluttered as she draws in another sharp breath and pulls her hand back. This caught Bo by surprise. Usually she calls the shots when it comes to seduction. But the blonde had resisted her at her own will.

The ability of the blonde to resist her astounded her. I must be getting old already. She remembers Tamsin who had told her that while she was aging her powers had weakened as well. Does this rule apply to succubi too?

The blonde tries to regain her wits as she moved back. As much as the pull of attraction was irresistible for her, she knew she had to stop before anything else happened. Maybe that's one of the advantages of being an actress. Being able to detach your feelings from the situation.

"Wow!" She breathes out. "That was extraordinary!"

Before the brunette could answer, a sound of Something crashing through glass came from the living room. Instinctively, Bo pulled the blonde close and leads her behind the counter.

"Stay behind me." she says, drawing her dagger out.

They both crouch behind the counter, looking toward the kitchen entrance. A tall amazon-like woman enters the kitchen. Her hair is dark and braided. What took Their attention though, was the row of sharp, long teeth combined with a bad sense of fashion that Kenzi would pretend-barf to.

"Is that..." the blonde whispers to Bo.

Bo nods. "A Morrag."

* * *

Evony takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself as her assistant exits. More bad news came and she is not delighted. Not one bit. She paces back and forth in her small office. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. If not for that piece of shit Mesmer, she should still be in a penthouse office. But Vex had literally kicked her out of her office. Her nostrils flare as she remembers how Vex bad manipulated her into giving her title up and assuming her place.

She was gagged and her hands tied as she tries to struggle.

"...provided you're clear on what I get for playing my part, Hale." she could hear the Mesmer. She felt her body spinning uncontrollably and landing on her bed. Vex sighs.

"Stop struggling dearest, you make it so easy." he said. "Yep. Yeah that sound acceptable. Yeah we'll hash it out over a nice cup of tea Hale. Ta-ta!" he said. She should have known the former nitwit of an Ash, Hale, would be in this.

As she struggled to loosen the rope tied around her hands she felt the Mesmer jump on the bed behind her.

"Oh "It's like my birthday, La Shoshain, and the St. Valentine's Day Massacre" he said in a voice that could only be described as diabolically happy. "all rolled into one!"

She heard a crackling near her ear. As she struggled to turn, she caught sight of a taser closing in on her face. The Mesmer pinned her down with one hand without touching her as he brought down the taser on her face. She shook violently as jolts of electricity run through her body. She tasted blood on her lips. Her head begins to spin as she felt herself weaken.

"No, don't pass out on me, love." the Mesmer laughed. "I haven't even started yet."

She shook her head trying to snap herself back to reality. She takes a swig from the bottle of cheap whiskey that was on her desk, She hated whiskey. But after all that happened, whiskey had been her constant companion.

"It seems like your little mercenary failed." a tall dark-skinned man, wearing a white tailored suit, approaches her. His voice was deep and soothing. "I warned you. It would not be easy to kill her, even if she is a human."

"Shut up!" she snaps at him. He smiled. He loves it when he proves her right. Pacing back and forth in her small office she takes deep slow breaths as she thinks.

"You need to trust me Evony. I am the only one who can help you." he says calmly walking to the worn out couch near the fireplace.

"Says the man faked his own death and betrayed his side." she shot back at him angrily.

The former Ash grins, showing his pearly white teeth.

"We need to work together to regain control. After all, we need only one side now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah yeah I know, No Anna-Lauren on this chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you. Or I don't know, what do you guys think? How should I continue? Or should I just stop right now?**


End file.
